I'll Love You Forevermore
by Tryphyna
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original. I have switched names and will soon delete my old name all together. Please enjoy


Sarah was staring out of her bedroom window watching Toby, now six, play out side with his Tonka toys. But she didn't see the snow owl watching her window from the tree across the street from her. She got up from her seat, went down stairs, and decided to go outside to play with Toby.   
  
After her dad and Karen had gotten divorced when Toby was 3 because of the way she was treating Sarah and she had become abusive towards Toby. Their dad finally caught on to the abuse one night when he was giving Toby a bath and he found a belt mark on his butt. Karen was deemed unfit to take care of a child so Sarah's dad was given custody of Toby. Ever since Sarah had became a mother to Toby.   
  
Sarah could hear Toby laughing outside. She decided to get them both some juice. Toby was now riding on his first bike.   
  
"Toby come over here and get some juice," Sarah said as she walked outside caring the glasses.  
  
"What kind is it Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"It's grape juice Toby," as soon as he had heard grape juice he was running towards her. Grape juice was always his favorite. To bad he always got more on his shirt .  
  
"Sarah, I can ride my bike without training wheels," Toby said.  
  
"Really Toby. I'm so proud of you. Will you show me that you can?"  
  
"If you want me to Sarah."  
  
"Come on Toby I want to see," Sarah said. Toby ran over to his bike and got on. He balanced as best as he could since the bike was almost bigger than he was.  
  
"Watch me Sarah," Toby yelled as he pushed off and was ridding on his bike. Sarah clapped him on. After he rode around for two minutes he came running to her and hugged her. "Was I good Sarah?"  
  
"You were very good Toby. I can't wait until dad can see you." Sarah picked him up and swung him around.  
  
At that moment they saw their fathers car driving around the corner. "Come on Toby lets move all of your toys out of the drive way." They moved everything into the yard. After their father had driven up Toby ran to the drivers side. Their father picked him up and walked over to Sarah and hugged her as well. They walked into the house.  
  
"I'll start fixing dinner dad," Sarah said and started to walk to the refrigerator.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sarah. I've already called for pizza. It should be here in the next few minutes," dad said.  
  
"Did you get cheese daddy?" Inquired Toby.  
  
"Yes Toby I got your cheese pizza."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Come on Toby lets go wash up," Sarah said. They walked into the bathroom and washed their hands as the doorbell rung.  
  
"I got it," dad said. Sarah and Toby went to the door to help their dad with the pizza. The delivery guy reminded Sarah of someone but she just couldn't put her finger on who it was. He was looking at Sarah and then looked at Toby.  
  
"Well I hope you enjoy your pizza. Have a nice night," Said the pizza guy. Sarah thought that she had also heard him say, "See you later tonight, Sarah." But as she turned around he was at his car. So she just brushed it off as being her imagination.  
  
Toby was already digging into his piece of pizza as she got their. "This is really good pizza Sarah. Here is your plate." He said as he handed her a plate.  
  
"Thank you Toby." She said as she sat down. "Hey dad did Toby tell you that he can ride his bike without training wheels now?"  
  
"No he didn't. Toby can you ride your bike without training wheels," He said.  
  
"Yes I can," Toby said with pride, blushing a little.  
  
"I'm so proud of you. I think this deserves a big bowl of ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry on top." he said. And Toby was so excited he was jumping up and down.  
  
"OK Toby. Just set down and I'll fix the ice cream," Sarah said as she stood up. "What flavor of ice cream do you want Toby? We have vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry."  
  
"I want strawberry," he said.   
  
After dessert Toby went to bed and Sarah went up to her room. She went over to her book shelf to see if there was a book that jumped out at her. Nothing did. She then remembered that last winter she had packed some of her books and old toys in boxes before she stacked them in her closet. When she had retrieved and opened a box she remember everything that was in there. Everything that she had of the Labyrinth. She didn't understand why she was drawn to the box. In the box was all of the stuffed animals, the dress, and the book. Everything came flooding back. Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, and Jareth. The man she had beat. But something she didn't get was she missed him. Ever since she had left, there had been an emptiness in her that never seemed to go away.  
  
Oh this was silly, he didn't love her, he only liked her for her looks. Why did she feel like this. She had loved him then, even after he had taken Toby. She had thought that it was just a passing crush then and had forgotten about it afterwards but there it was. In a corner of her heart that she had forgotten about.   
  
Just then she heard a crash from the room next to hers, Toby's room. She raced out of her room and over to Toby's. Standing there was the pizza guy.   
  
"I told you I'd be back, Sarah," he said.  
  
"Who are you? I've never seen you before this night," She said. She was so scared. Toby looked frightened. But her dad hadn't come running that shocked her.  
  
"I know you haven't but I know exactly who you are. I'm Jareths' younger brother, my name is Gavin. Pleasure to meet you. Your fathers asleep I've put him in a very deep sleep," He said," I don't know what it is that Jareth sees in you. I think that I'll take your precious little brother with me." And with that he was gone in a whirl of glitter.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO," Sarah screamed as she rushed to where Gavin was just standing. Now she released where he looked familiar from. He was darker than Jareth, tan with brown hair, but the features like the nose and mouth were the same. But unlike Jareth he had two brown eyes where Jareth had one light sky blue and one golden brown. Sarah had to do something and she could only think of one thing to do. Time to call to Jareth. It had been 4 years since she had last seen Jareth. She had no where else to turn. It was finally time to face her past.  
  
Sarah sat in the floor gathering up the courage to call him to her. She decided that it would be better if he came to her bedroom just in case her dad woke up. When she got there she locked the door behind her.  
  
"Jareth! Jareth come here right now!" she yelled into the wind, "Jareth I know you hear me now come to me right this instant!"   
  
Right then the windows blew open and there standing right in front of her was the Goblin King Jareth. He wasn't as smug looking as he was the last time he was there. "Don't start with me Sarah I already know what's wrong."  
  
"So you admit that you had your brother steal my brother again?" she inquired.  
  
"Do you think me that low Sarah? I've never stolen anything. I take what is freely offered to me. Don't you remember? You asked for your brother to be taken away that first time," Jareth said. He just stood there for a while. It was then that Sarah noticed how tired he looked. She was shocked that the Goblin King wasn't looking his best. Oh he still looked good but he wasn't looking his absolute best. His hair was drooping, his clothes were disheveled, his skin grayish.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Jareth. What's wrong? Sit down please. You look dead on you toes," Sarah said as she led him over to her bed and sat him down. "What's happened to you?"  
  
"My brother is trying to take my castle. I think he's hopping that he can bribe me with your brother. He knew that you'd call me. And he knew that I'd help you no matter what. So do you want my help?"  
  
"Yes I want your help. Your the only one who can help me."  
  
"I could get a friend of mine to help you."  
  
"No no no no no. I only want your help. I trust you. Thank you."   
  
"OK lets go to my castle so that I can change and so that we can figure out what to do."  
  
"Let me change first. OK Jareth?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Just hurry up."  
  
"I'll only be a few minutes," Sarah said. First she went over to her closet and picked out some clothes then went into the bathroom. Every feeling that she had felt 5 years ago were now resurfacing. She got into a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and a jacket.   
  
She walked back into Toby's room for Jareth. He was laying back on the bed with his eyes closed. He looked so young like that. Sarah what are you doing are you looking for a guy or are you trying to rescue Toby. Get your thoughts together.  
  
"Jareth are you asleep?" she whispered.  
  
"No I'm just resting, waiting for you. Are you ready?"   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." As soon as she said it he produced a crystal he threw it into the air where it burst into a shower of glitter. All of a sudden Jareth was holding her arm. As the glitter fell around them she felt a pull on her navel and off they were.  
  
As soon as Sarah felt her feet touch solid ground again she opened her eyes. Here she was again fighting to get Toby back but this time Jareth isn't her enemy but her partner. He did take notice that once they had reached his castle that she hadn't let go of his arm. Of course he didn't complain at all, in fact he enjoyed the contact. Sarah took in her surroundings, noticing that there were candles all over the room. Behind her was a magnificent bed with a very comfortable quilt on it the same royal blue color as the tapestries. There was a vanity table on the other side of the room, a closet with double doors It must be filled with clothes Sarah thought. There was also another door that she guessed led to the bathroom.   
  
"This is where you will be staying while we figure out where my brother has taken Toby and what to do about it. I'll have someone up here tomorrow morning to help you get bathed and dressed. I hope that you are comfortable here." Jareth said. He turned around and started to walk out of the room.   
  
"Jareth," started Sarah, "umm thanks again for everything. I'm sorry that I blamed you for taking my brother. You know me always jumping to conclusions without asking the right questions first," Jareth thought that there was a slight hidden message in there but he decided that it was just his imagination how could she ever love him.   
  
"It's my pleasure. You don't have to be sorry. I guess if I were in your shoes I would have reacted the same way as you did. Have a good nights sleep. There should be a nightgown in the closet. Feel free to get something out of there if you wish. They should fit you relatively well." Jareth said. Before Sarah could say anything he had vanished and all that was left was glitter.   
  
"Thanks," Sarah said to the empty space. She walked over to the closet and looked in it. There were dresses that were as simple as a plain soft cotton dress to extravagant ball gowns. There was a rainbow of colors in that closet. She found what she guessed was a nightgown and changed into it. She climbed in to the bed but sleep wouldn't come to her and she started to cry into her pillow.  
  
Meanwhile, Jareth was wide awake in his study. Pacing back and forth. He had made sure that sure that Sarah was safely asleep in her bed. He knew that his brother would go to extreme lengths to get what he wanted but this was low even for him. What was Gavin thinking. He should have known that Jareth would kill anyone who harmed a hair on that boys head. In those nine hours that Jareth had spent with Toby he had grown quiet fond of the kid plus he couldn't stand it that Sarah was upset. Yes he had felt bitter about loosing to her but after a while, well after a year or two, he figured out that he wasn't bitter about loosing to her but that he was bitter from loosing her. But he had relies that she was to young then. Now was his chance to get her back but if only it hadn't been on such bad terms. He had seen that sparkle of something in Sarah's eyes that night. He knew he had at least a small chance.  
  
"Brent come here, "Jareth said, calling his best friend to him. Jareth and Brent had known each other since they were 8 and ever since then they had been like brothers.   
  
Brent showed up almost immediately. "What is so important that you have to drag me out of bed for."  
  
"Gavin has taken Sarah's brother Toby and now there are somewhere in the Underground. And I brought Sarah here." Jareth stated.  
  
"Sarah.... The Sarah who beat you a few years ago?" Brent asked. Of course everyone knew that a mortal girl named Sarah had beaten Jareth where no other person had succeeded. Even fey who were just traveling to talk with Jareth got lost in there, Jareth does help them out though.  
  
"Yes that Sarah. The Sarah that beat me. Okay. She's here. I'm helping her to find her brother but I don't know if my personal feelings will get in the way or not." Jareth said. Of course he wasn't admitting that he was weak he was admitting that he loved her deeply and Brent knew that.  
  
"Okay. Just help her and if anything else happens it happens there is nothing to feel guilty over. You are both adults who....."  
  
"We are both adults who will kill anyone who hurts that boy." Jareth interrupted. He didn't want to hear love each other. Even though he knew in his heart that he loved Sarah more than life itself he didn't want his best friend to know how weak he was when it came to her. Plus he didn't know how she felt about him. Jareth produced a crystal and looked into it to see Sarah laying on her bed crying. It broke him up inside to see her hurting.  
  
"OK I'll help you find her brother. But you will have to tell her how you fell because I'm not going to see you send her back aboveground while you stay here with a broken heart again. I better go. I'll pour over some of my maps tonight and I'll be here tomorrow to talk to you about what we are going to do. Bye Jareth." With that Brent was gone from the study. Jareth looked back into the crystal at Sarah's' crying form. He decided that the least he could do was comfort her right now. As he was walking towards her room he was thinking about what he was going to say to her.  
  
Sarah had never felt this bad. She hadn't felt this bad after she had wished Toby away the first time. But maybe it was because of how close they had gotten since then that she was feeling so horrible. This time she didn't know any magic words that would save her. Then she heard a knock on her door. She walked back over to the closet and pull out a robe. As she was walking towards the door she tried to straighten herself up. She was surprised to see Jareth there. All of a sudden all she could do was fall into him and cry over everything that had happen. Sure she was crying before then but now everything that had gone on since the last time he had been there was coming back to her.   
  
Jareth was so surprised by Sarah falling into him that he lost his balance for a moment before he had regained it. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He picked her up and carried her over to her bed. As he was laying her down she looked up and him.  
  
"Please don't leave me alone right now. I don't think I could fall asleep if I was alone," Sarah confessed to Jareth. He looked down into her eyes and knew that he was going to say yes. He pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and sat there but she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the bed and laid her head on his chest. He couldn't protest to this. She feel asleep quickly while Jareth just laid there for awhile and wondered if she liked him. As he feel asleep he kissed the crown of her head and whispered "I love you Sarah."  
  
Sarah was confused when she woke up the next morning. This wasn't her bedroom and there was something hard against her back. She turned her head around and saw Jareth looking down at her. Then everything started to come back to her. Toby being kidnapped, Jareth coming to help her, her asking him to stay the night. All she could do at that moment was smile up at him.  
  
"Good morning Sarah. Did you sleep well?" Jareth said smiling back up at her.  
  
"Yes I did, thank you," Sarah said. She then sat up and stretched her muscles. Jareth stood up and walked over to the closet.   
  
"There should be something in here that will suit your taste. When you are done getting ready, I hope that you join me for breakfast, if you want to that is?" he asked. Sarah was looking in his eyes. Although his face was mostly his blank mask as usual his eyes held hope that she would say yes.   
  
"I would love to join you for breakfast," Sarah said.   
  
"I shall have a maid sent up here to help you get ready. And now I must go and change as well," and with that he disappeared.   
  
Oh I hate it when he does that,' Sarah thought. She walked over to the closet and opened the doors. Inside there were all types of dresses and gowns for all occasions. There was a rainbow of colors in that closet. She walked in and started looking at some of the simpler dresses. She found one almost exactly like the one she had worn the day before Jareth took Toby. The differences were that this dress was satin and a dark green. She took the dress out of the closet to get a better look at it. She walked over to the full size mirror and held the dress against her. It brought out the green in her hazel eyes. Right as she was about to take off her clothes that she had slept in she heard someone knocking at her door. She laid the dress down on the bed and went to open the door. There stood a young woman in a simple dress.   
  
"Good morning Lady Sarah," she said "My name is Ada. I am to be your maid." She was very timid. Sarah moved back to allow her to come in.  
  
"Hello Ada. Please don't call me Lady Sarah. Sarah is fine," she said. She didn't like titles with her name. It just didn't fit her.   
  
"OK La... sorry. Sarah. I see that you've already picked out a dress. It will look gorgeous on you," said Ada as she started to walk towards what Sarah was guessing was a bathroom, "now if you will follow me in here you can take a bath. Sarah gladly followed her. When she got there the tub was filled with steaming with water. She just couldn't wait to get into it. "OK this is your soup, this is your shampoo, here's you a towel. If you need any help just call for me. I'll be waiting for you right outside the door." She then turned around and walked out of the room.   
  
Sarah got undressed and got into the tub. She loved the feeling of the hot water on her skin right now. Oh this tub is amazing' she thought. The tub was huge compared to the one she had at home that was half the size of this one. She reached for the soap and the wash-rag and started to clean herself. What is it that I feel for Jareth. I'm feeling the same way that I was before I was angry with him. I'm attracted to him. But he'll never be attracted to me so why should I even bother to try and pursue him,' Sarah thought. She got out of the tub still thinking about her feelings for Jareth. She dried herself off, rapped the towel around her body and walked out.   
  
Ada was waiting for her next to her bed. "Here are some undergarments for you," she said as she handed them to Sarah. She then turned around so that Sarah could put them on and not feel as if her privacy was being invaded. Sarah coughed and Ada turned around. "Now step up to the mirror and we shall get this dress on you," Ada said as she walked up to the mirror with the dress in hand waiting for Sarah.   
  
"Ada you don't have to do this you know. I can dress myself." Sarah said, not use to having people dress her.  
  
"Sarah it is my job to do and it's also my pleasure."  
  
"Well if you insist." Sarah said before turning to look at the mirror. Before she knew it the dress was on her. "Wait how did you do that?"  
  
"I do have magic Sarah. That's why I did it."  
  
"Thank you very much. Now will you please show me the way to the dining room?"  
  
"Yes Sarah." Ada said and led the way out of the room. After a few twist and turns they finally made it to the dining room. "Here you are. King Jareth should be right in there. Enjoy your breakfast," and Ada left.  
  
"Well here goes nothing," Sarah muttered before she opened the door. Inside was a very handsomely dressed Goblin King, who, when he saw her, stared in awe at her beauty. 


End file.
